Cryptids and Love
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Munya and Argost admire new cryptids and share kisses before intruders appear.  ArgostxMunya


DISCLAIMER - I do not own The Secret Saturdays

Author's notes - Again, if you don't like ArgostxMunya fics, DON'T READ THEM! The ArgostxMunya haters need to shove it and let people write about their favorite canon pairings.  
You are the ones who are not real fans of The Secret Saturdays!

Argost smiled after Munya finished filming another episode of V.V. Argost's Weirdworld. He approached his assistant and kissed him. He stood near him and continued to smirk while his silent helper placed one arm around his shoulders.  
He proceeded to rest his head on Munya's chest. Their hands touched at the same time. They stared at one another and beamed.

Vincent Vladislav Argost saw the Black Tiger, Blood-sweating Horse, Dingonek, Enfield Horror, Giant Python,  
Green Lady, Mountain Fennec, Pink headed Duck, Russian Mystery Panther, and Waheela in their cells. He remembered capturing them with ridiculous ease thanks to Munya's ability to transform into a half-human/half-spider monster. He recalled viewing his unusual assistant using his oral webbing to bind the cryptids. He continued to focus on his multiple pets. The long-haired rogue admired the Black Tiger. His yellow eyes were still on it as it paced back and forth at a snail's pace.

*What a beautiful animal!* Argost thought. He turned to face the Waheela. He observed it eating meat on the floor.  
He grinned while he imagined it using its razor sharp teeth to tear its prey apart. The masked villain viewed the giant white wolf pausing in order to look up. He decided to stare at the Enfield Horror.

Vincent Vladislav Argost insisted on beaming. He gazed at the Enfield Horror's grey form. He saw its three legs and tiny arms. He thought its jagged mouth and huge reddish-pink eyes were very interesting. The small cryptid hissed at him. It viewed Argost kissing his helper.

The villains focused on the sleeping Russian Mystery Panther next. Vincent Vladislav Argost's smile remained on his skeletal facial disguise. He looked over his shoulder when his tall companion placed his hand on it. He touched the body part again before he kissed him once more. He and his assistant began to disregard the multiple creatures. Argost beamed while Munya's arms wrapped around his black bodysuit-clad form.

Munya's grin happened to be small. He knew Vincent Vladislav Argost did not have to speak in order to reveal his love for him. He allowed his mouth to touch his pale face again. He removed his constant companion's grey and white cloak. The short-haired man observed it falling to the dungeon floor. He looked down as Argost unbuttoned his shirt so that his chest was exposed.

The masked miscreant seemed very interested in viewing his assistant's bare chest. He kissed Munya's upper body repeatedly. He smiled since he knew he was safe in his mute extra shadow's arms. His white hands remained on the other scoundrel's exposed skin. Vincent Vladislav Argost's mouth was about to touch Munya's face again before they heard footsteps within the huge torture chamber. The pale accomplice released the one he loved. He watched as a scowl replaced his associate's happy expression. He continued to focus on Argost while the latter shook his fist.

''DON'T YOU DARE EAT MY CRYPTIDS, PIETRO MALTESE!'' Vincent Vladislav Argost shouted. He imagined the strange man approaching one of his pets. He snarled and pictured the other villain's odd mechanical jaws. He never heard a single word. Argost and his associate frowned at more footsteps. Another image formed in his mind.

*Perhaps my enemies are attempting to release the mysterious animals. Young Zak Saturday and his parents can't bear to view my imprisoned pets* Vincent Vladislav Argost thought. He and Munya were prepared to confront the intruder until the trespassers appeared and approached them. The rogues gasped at the same time. Shocked expressions formed on their faces. Argost was unable to say anything.

''Van Rook and I can't wait to capture and sell your cryptids, V.V. Argost,'' Abbey Grey said. She removed a gun from her blue suit and aimed it at the duo. Her small white helmet covered the intrigued look on her face. She was interested in the Black Tiger, Blood-sweating Horse, Dingonek, Enfield Horror, Giant Python, Green Lady,  
Mountain Fennec, Pink headed Duck, Russian Mystery Panther, and Waheela. She glanced at Leonidas Van Rook.  
The black-haired woman proceeded to whisper to him.

''Our wealthy clients desire new cryptids, Leonidas.'' Abbey Grey observed the other mercenary's slow nod.  
She and Van Rook faced the angry villains. She turned to the Eastern European man again. She noticed him imitating her by raising his muscular arm. His weapon of choice happened to be a single wrist blaster.

Abbey opened a door before she ordered Vincent Vladislav Argost and Munya to step into the empty cell.  
She and Leonidas Van Rook insisted on threatening the companions. She viewed them entering the cage.  
She observed Leonidas closing the door. The mercenaries smiled while the imprisoned miscreants frowned.  
The masked woman started to speak again.

''Van Rook and I would like to thank you for obtaining multiple new cryptids. We can't wait to sell them to our clients for money!'' Abbey Grey informed Vincent Vladislav Argost and Munya. She began to aim her weapon at them again.  
''Attack me and one of you will die very slowly and painfully! Behave and we MIGHT release you after we take your unusual pets'' she stated. She smiled since Munya and Argost were unable to prevent her from stealing the creatures.

Leonidas Van Rook was about to approach a cryptid when he viewed Argost's mouth touching Munya's pale face.  
He snarled while he remembered kissing Drew Blackwell during their college days. He recalled dating her a few times before she fell in love with Solomon ''Doc'' Saturday. His memories vanished as he opened the door.  
He closed it and approached the scoundrels. The masked mercenary kicked Vincent Vladislav Argost's side which caused him to cry out.

''Your kiss is very offensive, Argost. A chalk-faced freak like you should not love. You don't deserve to display affection.'' Leonidas Van Rook insisted on viewing Munya's scowl. He watched as the mute man tried to comfort the other prisoner. *Why should a monster cherish another while my ex-girlfriend remains married with a little brat?*  
he thought.

The masked hireling's next kick knocked Munya down. He saw the distressed look on Argost's face.  
A cruel smile appeared behind his helmet. He turned and approached the door. He opened and closed it before he stood next to his apprentice. Van Rook ordered her to look after the prisoners.

Abbey Grey nodded until she walked into the cell. She could not help but smile at Vincent Vladislav Argost and Munya's enraged expressions. She glanced at the dagger on her leg before she held it. She was alert when Leonidas instructed her to torment the lovers. Her smirk became a sadistic grin. Abbey began to stare at Argost.

''I am very curious about your face, V.V. Argost.'' Vincent Vladislav Argost was frightened as the mercenary removed his mask at a snail's pace. He could not observe her shocked expression thanks to her helmet.  
Abbey stared at the huge yellow eyes, small fangs, and simian face. She dropped the disguise while she imagined her clients paying millions of dollars for Argost. She glanced over her shoulder and knew Leonidas attempted to decide which beast to steal.

*Why should Van Rook get any money? I'm the one who discovered V.V. Argost's secret! I should not have to look after the prisoners while he collects Argost's animals* Abbey Grey pondered. She turned to Munya and held the knife near his neck. She used the string around her leg to bind the Yeti's hands. She saw the cryptid's assistant's wet face before she carried him out of the cell. Abbey never observed Vincent Vladislav Argost's tears. She ran out of the torture chamber.

Leonidas held the struggling Mountain Fennec while he approached the room. He gasped when he observed Munya sobbing by the empty area where Argost used to be. The small animal's bite caused him to drop it. He cried out and scowled at the sad man. ''Apprentice!'' he snarled as he pictured Abbey Grey taking a rare cryptid and abandoning him. Munya glanced at him before he stood.

Leonidas Van Rook gasped again when the Yeti's assistant transformed into a half-human/half-spider creature.  
He stared at the muscular monster. He was too frightened to escape while Munya opened the door. He was pulled into the cell. Munya's kick was the reason why Leonidas collapsed. The men never observed Abbey Grey taking the white monster to a wealthy client.

THE END


End file.
